As a technology to generate water containing hydrogen (hydrogen-containing water) from tap water, technologies are described, in which an ion-exchange membrane is provided between a pair of electrodes of a positive electrode and a negative electrode in an electrolytic bath, and hydrogen-containing electrolyzed water is obtained by electrolysis (for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 3).